


Don't Fear the Reaper

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Blood, Dark, Death, Getting Together, Grim Reapers, Illnesses, M/M, Panic Attacks, Terminal Illnesses, medical needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is the most calming one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fear the Reaper

"Call the ambulance!"

"Kenma! Kenma stay awake!"

Kenma stared at the blurring images of his friends. He was so tired. So very tired. 'Sleep,' his mind whispered to him, as darkness began to fill his vision until he heard nothing.

* * *

 

It was a week and Kenma was still in the hospital, still feverish, still blacking out randomly. Some days he felt like he could run a mile. Other days he just laid in the bed crying because he felt so sick. He was hooked up to heart monitors and IV's to keep him hydrated.

He remembered the first time he felt good. They allowed him to walk around the hospital only to have to be rushed back to his bedroom after passing out just outside of the small library.

When he had woken up the next day he was told he was no longer allowed to walk around the hospital without assistance from a nurse or in a wheelchair. When offered to go for walks he would refuse. Why did he have to walk with someone. He can do it on his own.

A week later he decided to take a nurses offer on a day he was feeling better. He had kept his food down and had enough energy to walk to the wheelchair.

"Where do you want to go?" the nurse asked happily as she rolled Kenma out of his room.

"Mmm...." Kenma hummed looking down at his hands.

"How about outside? Today isn't hot and the breeze is nice. Would you like that?" her voice was a fake cheerful voice he could tell. She didn't want to be there.

"I want to go outside," he told her chewing on his bottom lip as they went to the elevator. He ignored her response to him, glancing up at the numbers above the elevator door, holding his breath as they reached the first floor.

Kenma leaned forward, hair going into his face so he couldn't see anyone around him. He didn't need to see the sympathetic looks on visitor's faces. He didn't want them to look at him.

He let out his breath as they reached outside, his hair blowing gently in the light breeze.

"It's beautiful out isn't it?" the nurse asked rolling him to the garden.

"I guess..." he mumbled looking up across the garden. There stood a boy, tall, short black hair what seemed to flip out in small places. He stood next to a very tall boy with silver hair and a boy in a wheelchair with light brown hair. They were laughing besides the black haired boy. Were they ignoring him? Did he not show emotion?

"Your friends haven't came to visit have they?" he heard the nurse ask following his line of vision.

"No...the doctor said it would be a couple days before they can come...they want to make sure my health is better," Kenma sighed wishing he had his PSP or something, but the doctors were worried that excitement would cause too much stress on his heart.

He looked up noticing the black haired male looking at him. He blinked before lifting his hand to give a small wave. He didn't miss the boy's almost shocked expression before looking away.

"Who are you waving too?" the nurse questioned.

Kenma shook his head. "No one....I don't feel good," he whispered feeling a headache start, blood flowing from his nose.

"Kenma?!" the nurse gasped as he started to go in and out of consciousness. The last thing he saw was the black haired male looking back at him before the world faded around him.

* * *

 

Kenma stared at the ceiling as the doctor spoke to him. No more going outside. More fluids in his system. He felt tears fall from his eyes. He felt like shit. His head was pounding, his vision was shaking.

It hurt. His body hurt. He could't find his voice to tell the doctor he needed medicine. Luck was on his side when the doctor seemed to get the hint and took a syringe with a pink fluid in it before turning his wrist over and sticking the needle inside of him. His mind was to fogged up by his bodies pain to notice the doctor had given him his shot.

After an hour the medicine had finally started to take effect. His fever dropping dramatically. His eye's felt heavy as he turned over on to his side. His eye's widened as he looked at the door, the black haired male from before standing there.

"They rushed you inside....I see you in this room often when I go see Yaku....are you okay?" the male asked quietly, leaning against the door frame.

Kenma kept his face neutral as he weakly rose his arm to place it under his head. The medicine's side effect was hitting him hard, he was so tired. "I'm fine," he mumbled struggling to keep his eyes open. "This is normal," he voice trailed off trying to stay awake to talk to the male but his body betrayed him as his eyes slid closed.

* * *

 

"So one day you passed out at school and everything went to hell then?"

Kenma nodded as he looked at the boy's whose name he found out to be Akaashi sitting at the end of the bed. "I was fine all day, and then I just dropped..." he mumbled playing with his fingers.

Akaashi usually stops by every time he's in the hospital, which Kenma found out was a lot. He would stop in and ask how he was doing before leaving to go see his friend Yaku before Lev would get there.

"Can you have visitors yet? You seem to be doing much better now after being here a couple weeks," the male asked leaning on his arm on the bed.

"Mmm....I'm allowed to have visitors on Saturday, but they said if I don't feel well they'll turn anyone away," Kenma sighed, his shoulders drooping. He hadn't seen his best friend since he got to the hospital. They would text but even then it started to get less and less. He found out his parents took him out of school the third week he was here.

"Is your best friend coming?" Akaashi asked a small smile appearing on his face.

"Kuroo...he said he would try but exams are around so he's studying," the boy muttered leaning against the raised bed. "I wouldn't blame them if they don't come," he whispered closing his eyes.

"Are you tired? Should I leave?" the black haired boy ask starting to raise from the bed as the sick boy shook his head 'no'. "What is Kuroo like?"

"Headstrong. He sets his eyes on something and does it until he can do it perfectly," Kenma smiled softly thinking of his childhood friend. "He made me play volleyball...I was in volleyball before coming here. That's when I got ill, was during practice."

"What position did you play?"

"Setter."

Akaashi smiled moving to get up from the bed. "I used to play setter too, a long time ago," he frowned hearing talking from the hallways. "I should go."

"Come again," Kenma called as the boy left.

* * *

 

Days passed, Akaashi and Kenma had grown closer.

He remembered one night Lev walked down the hall crying, he had seen him walk back sobbing. Akaashi didn't show up that day. When he showed up the next day he had learned that Yaku had passed away after an unsuccessful operation.

"You don't have a reason to be here now," Kenma chuckled looking down at his hands. "I don't?" He heard Akaashi say as a flower was held out in front of his vision. "Do you?" he asked taking the floor, careful not to touch the other boy, he had learned touching was something he hated.

"I would like to keep coming to see you....if you don't mind," Akaashi smiled shyly looking off to the side. "I like you..."

"I like you too," the blond confessed quietly as the two boys looked up at each other. "I still can't touch you?" he asked as Akaashi nodded. Kenma frowned pouting as he laid back. The room starting to grow hot as a headache started up.

Akaashi frowned standing up, he walked over to the nightstand as the boy started to panic, blood coming from his nose and mouth. He knew the boy was getting worse. His body could only take so much. He sighed pressing the emergency button before leaving the room as doctors came in.

He stood outside the room, listening as they yelled at each other. Ten minutes. It took ten minutes for them to calm Kenma down enough to sedate him and then more to get the fever back down. He knew he shouldn't have feelings for the boy, but his friend had yet to come see him. Saying he was too busy with studying. It pissed him off. Kenma deserved better.

* * *

 

Kenma's eyes opened looking to see Akaashi sitting on the bed. "Hey," his voice cracked, he was still hot, as tears streaked down his face.

"How are you feeling?" Akaashi whispered, he didn't need to ask. He knew. The boy was sickly pale, his voice was weak.

"Terrible," the sickly boy answered trying to breath through his nose but stuck with breathing from his mouth. "My body is hot and swore, my headache is still there, it's hard to breath," he whined as fresh tears started again.

Akaashi's heart felt like it was going to snap in two as sudden footsteps came down the hall. "Shit," he hissed moving off the bed before crawling under it as the doctor walked in.

"Kenma, how are you feeling?" the doctor had asked. The boy hiding under the bed listened carefully. "Listen, Kenma...." he heard the man start. "Your condition has started to worsen...we have contacted your parents, and we all think it's best for you to fill out this forum."

Akaashi knew what the forum was. He knew Kenma's time was up but his heart still felt like it was going to come out of him. He listened closely as a pen was scribbling down on paper before the doctor was up and walking out. He laid there on the ground hearing small hiccups and tiny sobs coming from on top of the bed.

"Kenma," he whispered pushing himself out from under the bed. His eye's widened as the boy looked at him before breaking down completely.

"I don't want to die! Akaashi! I don't want to die! I want to live! I'm young! My parents! Kuroo! You!" Kenma sobbed his head starting to pound as blood streamed from his nose, but he kept crying. Louder. Harder. Until he was screaming, blood dripping from his mouth.

Akaashi felt tears appear in his own eyes as his hand covered his mouth. He didn't have time to react as nurses from the hallways rushed in, doctors following by. He watched as they held Kenma down sticking him with multiple needles. Tears finally falling as he caught eye contact with the dying boy.  
-  
The room was quiet. The doctors had removed all of the boys IV's, only his heart monitor still hooked up, beeping slowly.

"Tell me," Kenma whispered before taking a short breath as he stared at Akaashi walking up to him. "You're not alive are you?"

"No."

"That's why I can't touch you?"

"Yes."

Kenma smiled up at the male. "Hey Akaashi?" he started, tears streaming down his face. "You're here to take me home right?"

Akaashi smiled sadly as he nodded. "I am. You'll be at peace there, all your pain will be gone."

"And you'll take me there?"

He nodded again.

"This means we won't be together anymore isn't? This is the end of our relationship?" Kenma asked sighing.

"I don't know, the afterlife is a strange place," Akaashi whispered looking up above Kenma's head he could see the sand dial coming to an end. He held out his hand smiling again. "Are you ready to go home?"

Kenma looked at the hand before reaching out. Slowly grabbing the reaper's hand. He let out his last breath before being pulled out of his own body.

Akaashi held on to Kenma tightly as the portal opened. "This is it," he smiled tightening his grip on the dead boys hand. "You'll like it there," he added leading him towards the portal.

"Akaashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this fic from a couple places. The song Don't Fear the Reaper, and then the summary is based off of an art of 4 cats what has, illness, apocalypse, another one, and death and the death cat looks the most peaceful. 
> 
> I placed it Mature just in case it's a little much for the teen rating
> 
> I might make an epilogue to this for what happens after Akaashi takes Kenma to the other side. 
> 
> lilserket.tumblr.com


End file.
